


Come Sleep With Me

by shycatdreaming



Series: Inspired [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Body Pillows, Dakimakura, F/M, Gag Gifts, I hope, eventual Megamind/Roxanne, implications of sexy times, they can be stubborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shycatdreaming/pseuds/shycatdreaming
Summary: Roxanne received a particular gag gift. Megamind stumbles upon it during an attempted kidnapping. Brain melting occurs.





	Come Sleep With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely @greatveiledbear's fault. I accept no culpability.  
> @greatveiledbear sent the following ask to [@setepenre-set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set%E2%80%9D%20rel=):  
>  _[Idea: someone gives Roxanne a body pillow with Megamind printed on it as a gag gift. (I would totally write this if it wasn’t the last two weeks of my semester and I may still do it over the summer, I just wanted to share.)](https://setepenre-set.tumblr.com/post/172604146509/idea-someone-gives-roxanne-a-body-pillow-with)_  
>  I am totally not to blame for this resulting.

Megamind’s first instinct at seeing the large pillow propped up on Roxanne’s couch was complete confusion. He literally could not understand what he was seeing - a pillow, almost as long as a person, in a “seated” position…. with an image of himself printed on it. 

Topless. Drawn with his arms “holding” onto the pillow, his leather clad legs twisted coyly, and his face in a devilish smirk. 

Megamind had absolutely no frame of reference for such a thing. His brain simply could not process why such a thing would exist. 

As he approached it, he suddenly realized this was a joke. Roxanne was trying to disarm him, knock him off his footing. He was actually quite impressed with her for the idea, despite the hot and cold flushes of embarrassment the actual image left him. 

(whywhywhywhy would Roxanne have his chest bare?? it wasn’t exactly accurate, even with the stylization required by the drawing, but WHY?!?!?) 

This was comeback, and even if she had taken it too far she of all people deserved to deal it to him. 

But as he got even closer to the horrific thing, he blinked. This was no mere drawing on a pillow; this was printed, silk screened or a similar process. And Roxanne, for all her immense talents, had never shown the visual artistic skill that would have been required to create the piece. 

Which meant… She would have required someone else’s aid in creating this - thing. 

Someone else had made this. Someone had DRAWN him topless and provocative, because that was what that pose and smirk was, wasn’t it?!?!? SOMEONE had to PUT this on a PILLOW, which people SLEPT with, which was big enough to HOLD and it would look like holding HIM TOPLESS AND PROVOCATIVE AND ROXANNE OWNED THIS AND HIS BRAIN WAS MELTING……

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art that currently exists for this idea:  
> [@setepenre-set](https://setepenre-set.tumblr.com/post/172604770679/file-this-under-gag-gifts-roxanne-really-should)  
> [@astrartis](https://astrartis.tumblr.com/post/173044751225/i-coloured-him-heh-still-dont-think-i-got-him%22)


End file.
